


i saw you in my dream last night

by lovelylilaclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreamsharing, High School, M/M, Popular!Dan, School, loser!phil, pining dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylilaclester/pseuds/lovelylilaclester
Summary: dan and Phil have been best friends since they were little, until the first day of third grade? phil promised dan they'd always be together, right? then why'd he shut dan out completely? at least dan's got dream Phil he's still seen every night since they were kids and sure dream Phil is scarily accurate to real Phil even after they've matured but that doesn't mean anything right? but now Phils been sat next to dan in chemistry and they have to talk. and dan's not gonna let Phil stop this time even if it kills him.(i promise dan won't actually die)





	i saw you in my dream last night

**Author's Note:**

> alright, this is my first fic and stuff so don't judge too harshly, feedback is always nice and ill give you a yeti crab :]
> 
> also, I suck at writing kids lol so the first few chapters might be pretty bad lol
> 
> (also Grammarly's a Phillie they don't correct dans name capital but they do for Phil lol)

“Do you think aliens exist?”

      “Yeah i mean we cant be alone can we?”

“Do you think they like us?”

      “Maybe, maybe they hate us.”

“I think they like us, i think maybe they’re watching and cheering us all on from space.”

 

      Phil and I are lying down on the soft blanket grass looking at the ‘stars’ dreams make skies look weird so the ‘stars’ just look like a weird swirly painting. I don't know how my brain can make dream phil so real, with all his weirdness and strange mind. We just lie here though, it's quiet, but nice. I like dreams with Phil, In one hand we have the biggest cotton candys anyone's  ever seen, and in the other, each others hands, and i don't know which one i prefer holding. Its warm. That’s what i like most about my dreams with phil. They’re warm. I don’t wanna wake up.

 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” I’m not really talking to dream phil. I know that its not him but it’s still close enough.

       “Not really, were gonna be together aren’t we?” he smiles his signature smile, the one that makes me feel warm and happy inside. Suddenly I’m not worried anymore and we look back up at the swirling sky. Even if it’s just a dream, i still feel safer with phil here.

  
  


-

  
  


“Wake up dan, first day.” i can hear mummy opening the door, and suddenly I’m worried all over again. First day of kindergarten. First day of kindergarten. First day of kindergarten. I don't want to go. What if the other kids aren't as nice as phil? What if they’re meaner? What if they’re mean to phil? What if phil leaves me? I don't wanna go. 

 

“Cmon dan get up. Phils gonna be there” she smiles at me. She must know I’m nervous but also knows that i feel better if Phils there

       “Hmph, okay.” reluctantly i get up and start putting on the clothes my mum put on the bed for me. I’m not excited but at least phils gonna be there. He won't leave me. He won't.

  
  


-

  
  


“Dan! Hi!” phils smiling and waving to me, his pokemon backpack matches mine. We purposefully made it that way that way we could match each other and find each other all the time.

 

“Hi Phil!” Phils waiting for me at the front entrance, its big, its scary, i don’t like it, but phils there too, phils safe, its safe. Once me and my mum get over there we go inside, Phil’s mum and mine start talking while they take us inside.

 

Phil and i actually became friends in the first place because our mums already got on well and knew each other so we’ve practically known eachother since birth. Phil and I have always gotten on well though so I don’t mind. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay right phil?” nervously i look up at phil. He only beats me by a few months but  he’s still a couple inches taller. Not much though. 

“Don’t worry dan! We’re gonna be together aren’t we?” phil smiles at me just like he did in the dream, and like in the dream suddenly I’m not worried anymore. I smile back at him. Everything’s gonna be okay. Phils here.

  
  


-

  
  


The dreams continued and so has Phils and Is friendship were 9 now and tomorrow's our first day at 3rd grade. I’ve stopped worrying about first days ever since I've become sure phils never gonna leave me and I’m actually kind of excited for tomorrow. 

 

Most people in school like me, they think im super cool and so far I’ve had 9 girlfriends! That’s more than Anthony! He’s only had eight! Even though people really seem to like me no one likes Phil, I'm not sure why, they call him names when I’m not around too. I don't know why they’d do that, i always tell them to stop but they never listen. Everytime i always say how cool phil is even though they never listen,but hey at least that means i have phil all to myself, mummy says thats mean to think that but i like having Phil all to me, is that so bad?

 

Starting to get ready for bed i put on my comfiest pajamas with the dinosaurs on them and crawl into my little blanket cave others call a bed. I always look forward to sleeping and  dreams cause i know Phils going to be in them. Sure it’s not really him but i can pretend right? 

 

-

 

“Hi Phil!” i can feel the overly excited smile on my face. I can’t help it though seeing Phil always makes me so happy. 

“Hi dan.” phil looks hesitant. Its weird. My face scrunches up in confusion but i ignore it and before i can stop to think dream Phils thought of a new adventure for us to go on tonight.

 

-

 

This year me and phil don’t have class together but thats okay cause we have recess together. The thing is though that i don’t see him at recess, or at lunch, and when i go to his house after school(oh yea we’re also neighbors) his mum says he’s not feeling well and doesnt want any visitors with this weird look on her face. Weird, phil always wants to see me even when he was throwing up like crazy and ended up giving it to me and then when he got better he took care of me.

 

Phil must just be really sick right? Doesn’t want me to catch it? At least I’ll be able to see dream phil tonight.

 

And i do. I see dream phil and we go on adventures like normal. I like dream Phil. he’s here even when real Phil isn’t.

 

-

 

A week and I’ve seen phil at school during lunch but he’s ignoring me, he won’t even look at me. Anthony sits on my right now during lunchtime and it doesn’t feel right i want phil back. Everyday I go next door, but phil’s mum always says he doesn’t want any visitors right now with her sad face, I’m gonna keep trying though. Everyday. I want to know whats wrong? At least dream phil will still go on adventures with me.

 

-

 

It’s been a month of no phil, i still go every couple of days every day next door. Same answer “phil doesn't want any visitors right now, sorry Dan” with her sad expression. Dream Phil’s still with me though, at least i have him.

 

-

 

A year. Fourth grade starts tomorrow. Phil still doesn’t talk to me. Whenever i see him my stomach feels queasy, excited, nervous, anxious? People are even worse to him now, all the other boys tease him and all the other girls won’t even look at him. I still tell them to stop though. They still never listen. I go over once a week at most now same answer. Dream Phils still with me though, they’re gonna be with me through everything. Even if real Phil isn’t.

 

-

High school starts tomorrow, it went from once a week, to every other week, once a month, once in a while, then never. I don’t check anymore. It’s the same answer every time, i had to stop to preserve my own sanity. I think about going over every once in a while, but i stop myself every time. Dream Phil is still with me though. Sure we don’t go on adventures anymore (okay not  _ never _ but it’s embarrassing to admit those are my favorite ones) we mainly just go around and dream of going places together or flying over huge cities or playing with 500 dogs. Real Phil’s pretty much gone. But dream Phil’s still here.

-

 

“Dannnn, your staring at phil again” louise says with a little smirk on her face. She always teases me about phil, and okay mayyybe i have a  _ teensy  _ (okay huge) crush on phil but whatever he won't even talk to me so it doesn't matter.

 

Were in the 11th grade now and Phil dyed his hair over the summer and god okay he looks really and i mean  _ really  _ good. Somehow i dream Phil had it before i even saw it in real life but that can't be right. right? I must’ve seen phil before i went to bed and forgotten. Anyway Phil’s always been attractive, heck he was the biggest reason for my sexuality crisis when i was 13 and he took off his shirt when he forgot to close the curtains from where i could see in my bedroom and i saw him, after that my cheeks turned really red and my heart sped up really fast then after some speculation i realised that my feelings towards phil apparently weren't normal and 100% platonic, after that i started to see a lot of other stuff that pointed to me not being 100% straight either. 

 

“Shhh!! He might hear you!!”panicked i got up to try to cover her mouth with my hand before she could say any more

But she grabs my wrist and shoves my hands down gently”oh please dan if he could hear me he’s definitely seen you” chuckling she takes a bit of her sandwich. 

 

“Is dan staring at phil again” i can hear the annoyance but slight fondness in his voice as Anthony places his lunch tray and comes and sits down next to me and louise

I was considered “popular” but as an introvert that wasn't too me so i mainly just hung out with anthony and louise. People liked me for my looks mainly and since i was good friends with anthony a football player it kind of helped it. I liked louise cause she was never mean to Phil or anyone really and acted like a kind mum, and me and anthony had a similar sense of humor and got along well despite not being to similar. Even though people did say we looked alike(we do not) and he was nice to phil and everyone else too. It wasn't a big friend group but that's how i liked it, just a few people who didn't care if i made self deprecating jokes every two seconds.

 

“Yep, why don't you try again? Huh dan? I mean can't hurt to try?” louise tries to give a reassuring smile but i brush it off. 

“He wont talk to me and if i keep annoying him he never will.” i say back to her she just doesn't get it. I cant talk to phil.

“Cmon dan just try” anthony's trying now

“Nope. not now. Anyway let's talk about something else” they drop it and we start discussing whatever's going on at school until the bell rings and we head to our next class and okay maybe I did space out again and keep staring at phil but they didn't notice and if they did they didnt bring it up.

 

-

 

“New seating chart get up everyone with the new students in the class for this semester i redid it” i hear a couple of groans from some people who seemed to like the agrangment and i see a few excited faces from those who didn't. I didn't mind who i was next to last semester, they did their work and weren’t a total jerk so it was okay. Everyone grabs their bags and moves to the back of the class and we wait for our names to be called.

 

I hear the door open and look to see who else we have new for the semester, probably no one interesting but hey I’m curio-

Phil.

Phils here.

Phils in this class.

 

Yeah okay whatever he’s still not gonna talk to me anyway it doesn't matter, oh no wait, im gonna end up staring at him all class, that’s good for me but not my grades. Oh well i'll just have to try extra hard to pay attention now. It's weird how this is our first class together since the 2nd grade though, phil must have some pretty great luck to be hones- “Daniel Howell, Philip Lester, right here”

 

Me and phil. Phil and I. Were gonna be chemistry partners? How much more cliche can this get oh my god. Wait. this means Phil and I are gonna have to talk now right?Phil has to talk to me now. And this time. Alright i don't care anymore. Fuck it. Phil has to talk to me now. And this time I'm not going to let him stop. No more only dream Phil. I want real Phil too.

 


End file.
